1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to external access to a development environment of a company such as an integrated circuit manufacturer with secure access to data on the intranet of the company.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collaboration on system designs between integrated circuit manufacturers and their partners, e.g., customers, sub-contractors, electronic design automation (EDA) vendors, and suppliers, is critical for reducing the time to market. Thus, systems for making such collaborations faster, easier, cheaper, and more accurate interactions are important. Sharing of compute resources, e.g., design resources, is one way that this collaboration can be improved. In the sharing of compute resources with outside parties such as customers and suppliers, it is critical that the intellectual property of the integrated circuit manufacturer is not compromised. The above referenced patents describe one example a system that allows secure sharing of a manufacturer's design system computing environment while protecting the intellectual property of the manufacturer and the partners. However, improvements to such systems are desirable.